futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Joseph P. Kennedy III (Defeat Hillary 2016)
Joseph Patrick Kennedy III is an American politician born on October 4th 1980. He's the greatnephew of former President John F. Kennedy. He is President of the United States from 2033 to 2041. 2032 US Presidential election The Kamala Harris' defeat in the 2028 presidential election has whetted appetites within the Democratic Party. Joseph Patrick Kennedy, Senator of Massachusetts, enters to the race. Michelle Obama, former First Lady and Senator of Illinois, does the same. The other candidates are Chelsea Clinton, Representative from Arkansas and daughter of former President Bill Clinton and the 2016 Democratic presidential nominee Hillary Clinton, and Julian Castro, Mayor of San Antonio. It is a very tough race. Kennedy runs on the John F. Kennedy's presidential record and represents his granduncle's legacy. Michelle Obama does the same for her husband, former President Barack Obama. Chelsea Clinton does the same for his father. Julian Castro, a Hispanic politician from Texas, also represents a hope for the Democratic Party. With the John F. Kennedy's fight against racism many years ago and the fact that Michelle Obama is black and she's the wife of a former President divides the African-American vote between Kennedy and Obama. Polls are pretty tied between the two candidates. As usual, the first three states to hold a primary are Iowa, New Hampshire and South Carolina. Kennedy wins Iowa and New Hampshire but loses South Carolina to Michelle Obama. There is 4292 delegates to be selected. To win the Democratic nomination, a candidate must win 2147 delegates. None of the four Democratic hopefuls gets through the magical number of delegates to win the nomination, but the results are closed between Kennedy (1814 delegates, 21 states and 43 % of the popular vote) and Obama (1757 delegates, 21 states and 41 % of the popular vote). Julian Castro, who dropped out of the race in February endorses Kennedy and donnate him all of his 151 delegates. Chelsea Clinton, who dropped out in late-March, emdorses Kennedy and Michelle Obama and donnate each of them the half of her delegates. So Kennedy finally wins the Democratic Presidential nomination in mid-June with 2250 delegates against 2042 for Obama. He selects Julian Castro as his running mate. The Democratic National Convention is located in San Diego, California. His Republican opponent is Paul Ryan, Representative from Wisconsin and 2012 Vice-Presidential nominee. The polls gave advantage to Kennedy between June and August. By August, the polls are more tied between Kennedy and Ryan. As he did during the primaries, Kennedy runs on the John F. Kennedy's presidential record and promises to use the same policies as his granduncle. Paul Ryan runs on his experience in economy and in budget and on his past as Vice-Presidential nominee twenty years ago. Kennedy promises to create closer ties between the USA and Vietnam. The fact that the two candidates are Catholics divided the Catholic vote. The fact that both Suzana Martinez and Julian Castro are Hispanics divided the Hispanic vote. The election is scheduled on November 7th 2032. Joseph P. Kennedy III is elected President of the United States, defeating Paul Ryan, by winning 279 great electors, 21 states and 50 % of the popular vote against 259 great electors, 30 states and 48 % of the popular vote for Ryan. He's inaugurated as the 47th President of the United States on January 20th 2033. Julian Castro becomes his Vice-President. 2036 US Presidential election Incumbent President Joseph P. Kennedy announces he will run for re-election. He meets no real opposition during the primaries and wins the Democratic nomination. The Democratic National Convention is held in Phoenix, Arizona. His Rpublican challenger is Bobby Jindal, Senator of Louisiana. Kennedy and Jindal are campaining across the country during six mounths. During the debates, President Kennedy makes remember all the political promises in 2032 and he accomplished during his presidency. The election is scheduled on November 3rd 2036. President Kennedy is re-elected with 314 great electors, 25 states and 51 % of the popular vote against 224 great electors, 26 states and 47, 6 % of the popular vote for Jindal. Kennedy's second presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2037. Presidency: Economy During his presidency, Joseph P. Kennedy uses the same economic policies as his granduncle. In 2033, NASA builds a spatial base on Mars to allow the exploitation of the available local ressources. Kennedy organizes the colonization of Mars. An international treaty allows every national coloniser of Mars to occupy each of them 10 % of the surface of this planet. In 2034, he signs a free-trade agreement with Vietnam, which improves the USA and Vietnam's economies. Foreign policy During a visit in Vietnam in 2034, President Kennedy create closer ties between the USA and Vietnam, 70 years after Vietnam War. In 2035, he travels in Jerusalem to give a solution to the neverending conflict between Israel and Palestina. During a speech, he makes remember that the Christianity (religion of Palestina) exists because of Judaism (religion of Israel), because Jesus was a jew and gave birth to Christianity by his sacrifice and his resurrection. « That's why Israelis and Palestinians must live together as brothers or perish as fools! », he says. This speech leads Israel and Palestinia to end the conflict between them. In 2036, he receives the Nobel Peace Prize for this pacific politic. Category:Defeat Hillary 2016